Endless Love
by dramaqueenNo1
Summary: Layla and Tecna have disapeared and The winx are going to find them! However, Riven has broken Musa's heart. Will he make it up to her? And will Stella help Riven with his plans?
1. Chapter 1

**Dedication: **Musa (you rock!)

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Winx Club. If I did, my life would be pretty much complete. But I don't._ Sigh_.

_Just a quick note: Hi everybody who is reading this story! This is my first ever fanfiction, so please review if you feel that I need some tips. Oh, by the way, this is based on the rai version of Winx. I hope you enjoy it! _

Chapter 1

A shadow fell across Musa's face. Riven stared at her mulishly.

"No!" snapped Stella, "I won't! Never! No way, uh-uh, YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME."

"Well, you should feel _honoured _that Riven is actually a_sking _you to do anything. He'd probably demand that you would- what was it again? 'Appear as his girlfriend so he can fool his parents into thinking that he's not a stupid, mindless toad'," spat Musa, furious, "But of course, if you _want _to help stupid toads, I'm sure he'd be more than happy!" And with that, she stormed into the dormitory that she shared with Tecna.

"Do you think I should have asked Musa if she wanted to do it?" asked Riven doubtfully.

In answer, Stella shot him a contemptuous look, and hurried after Musa.

Inside, Stella found Musa sobbing into a pillow. To be precise, she was sobbing into Stella's brand new pink pillow that she had bought at a sale just three days before. Desperate to save her pillow, and anxious about Musa, she tiptoed closer and gingerly prodded Musa's shaking body.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Well, you're kinda crying on my pillow, and…"

"That's all you ever think about, isn't it?" YOU YOU YOU! YOU'RE SO… SO VAIN, STELLA!"

"Well, all I wanted to say was…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Alright, alright already!"

Stella marched into her room, and slammed the door. What was up with Musa? I mean, okay, so her boyfriend had pretty much dumped her in public, but so what? Riven was such a jerk anyway, and he was nothing to get worked up over. Not like Brandon…

Stella went into her own happy daydream, while outside Flora was talking to Chatter about her relationship with Helia.

"I like him so much, but I'm not sure if he cares, and I think- Chatter are you listening?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah!"

"Good. So, what do you think I should do?"

"I think you should buy some mayonnaise."

"CHATTER!"

"What? Weren't talking about the perfect sandwich?"

"I knew it! You weren't listening!"

And by the fountain, Layla was trying to Tecna to dance, and it wasn't going very well.

"And step-two-three-four and step-two-three-four and glide, and glide…"

"Layla, I'm really not getting this. Can we stop? Please?"

"No!"

Floating at the side, Digit was laughing so hard he almost fell.

"Layla, you and Tecna should pay people to watch this! It's hilarious!"

"Okay, that'll be all your money thanks," growled Tecna.

"Err, guys? I kinda need your help, erm, Musa's kinda mad with me…"

"Stella? Hey, where is she?"

"Oh, she's near Cloud Tower…"

"Okay, coming!"

_What do you think? Alright for a first chapter? ___


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedication: **tecnawinx90 (you gave me my first review! Thanks, by the way.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Winx Club, or any characters so far in this story. _(soft crying)_

_Hey everyone! As you can see in the Dedication, I'd just like to say thanks to tecnawinx90 for giving me my first review! _

_Okay, so… here you are: _

Chapter 2

As Bloom came into the room that she shared with Flora she saw something that made her stop. A message was floating by the window in glittering blue letters, with Kiko cowering under her bed.

"Hey, Kiko, it's alright, it's just a message from Tecna." Scooping the quivering bunny up in to her arms, Bloom walked over to read the shimmering writing.

Hello everyone. Musa's upset, so Stella, Layla and I are going to go find her. Stella says she's by Cloud Tower. I think Stella had something to do with Musa getting cross, it wouldn't be the first time, and she's really jumpy. It's sort of… weird. However, logically, the only things to worry about are those horrible witches. I'll hopefully see you soon.

Tecna

'That's odd' mused Bloom, 'I'm sure I saw Stella in her room. I was probably imagining it.' She didn't spend anymore time thinking about it, or check if Stella really was in school, and that was her first big mistake.

Meanwhile, Tecna, Layla and Stella were hurrying along in the highstreet. Stella was pulling Tecna along by the arm, trying to get her to go faster, while Layla was scampering along beside, looking anxious about Musa.

"So…Stella…why was…Musa…upset?" panted Tecna, looking pained as Stella gave another yank on her arm.

"Oh… no reason…she was just a bit…come on, let's just get there!" Stella's voice was much more high-pitched than usual, and she kept looking around furtively as if she was checking if they were being followed.

"Please…Stella… let's just get a bus…or fly…or something!"

"Yeah!" piped up Layla, who was coping a bit better than Tecna, but was still having difficulties with the speed, " Stella, slow down!"

"No! We've got to keep moving!"

"Stella…if we keep going…my systems will…overheat!"

"Musa could be in…danger or something! We mustn't stop!"

That shut Tecna and Layla up for a bit, but it didn't stop Layla thinking what sort of trouble Musa was in, and it didn't stop Tecna from thinking how Stella could suddenly be able to run that fast.

"Hey Flora!"

"Hey Bloom. Have you seen Layla? She's got this thing that she can do with water that might help with my new plant."

"Sorry Flora, Layla's gone with Tecna and Stella to help Musa. She's doing something by Cloud Tower or something."

"What are you talking about? When I went to look for Layla, I saw Stella in her room, and I'm pretty sure I heard sobbing sounds from Musa and Tecna's room. Stella is definitely not with Layla."

"Huh? But Tecna sent me a note… she said something about Stella saying Musa needed help…"

"Okay, tell me everything!"

"So, Stella, is this it?"

"Yes."

"So where's Musa?" Layla looked around, but Musa was nowhere in sight.

"Back at your silly little school," sneered Stella and suddenly she morphed into Stormy, as Icey and Darcy pinned Tecna and Layla's arms behind their backs and dragged them inside an old shack…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Winx. :-(

**Dedication: **hansbmd (I just read 1 of your fanfics and it's great!)

O.k, so Chapter 3…Chapter 3

"Musa?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Musa, I need to talk to you!"

"Riven, I said leave me alone! Anyway, why would I want to talk to _you_?"

"Come on Musa, be reasonable, I didn't think that you'd want to-"

"Oh you didn't think! But that's your problem Riven, isn't it, you can't think because you haven't got a brain! Even the maggots in your skull are stupid! So leave me alone!"

Riven turned away from the door and sighed. Okay, so it might have been better to ask Musa if she wanted to come and see his parents- okay, pretend that they had a relationship, but it was right up Stella's street, wasn't it? And Stella flirted with guys all the time, and Brandon didn't mind. Scowling, he slouched back to Red Fountain.

Inside the dormitory, Musa was fuming. She had really thought that she and Riven had a good thing going. Well… not that either of that had admitted yet that they liked the other, but still… a good thing going. Musa got up, and walked over to Tecna's desk. There was a framed picture of Timmy and Tecna together, holding hands and smiling shyly up at the camera. They were fine together. Flora and Helia were really sweet as a couple and Stella positively drooled over Brandon. So why was it her who had a relationship that was falling to bits? Well, perhaps it wasn't all Riven's fault. She had- no, it was all his fault, and until he said sorry he wasn't going to get a word out of her.

"Let me go!"

"Ooooh, look, the little girls are getting cross, oooh, we're so scared, not!" sneered Icey sarcastically as Layla and Tecna tried to break free.

"I said, let me-" There was a sharp slapping noise and Tecna fell silent. Layla tried to look at her friend, but Icey pulled her arms taut, making it impossible to check if Tecna was all right.

"Okay, witches, what do you want?"

"Well, nothing from you…"

"Oh, I get it, you want the dragon flame. I'm guessing we're the bait?"

"Right and wrong, for once. I'm surprised your brains can actually put two and two together. Unfortunately for you, this time you've made five. First we want your powers, and then we're waiting for your friends, especially that stupid little music fairy to come and search for you. We have a score to settle with her."

The three witches pushed Tecna and Layla into an iron cage, and locked them in.

"Hah! You think iron's going to stop us from getting out? You're dead meat, witches!"

"Wrong again. But I'm not going to tell you why. It will be fun to watch you both suffer."

The witches left the shack, and Layla rushed over to where Tecna was lying on the floor.

"Tecna? Tecna are you all right?"

There was no answer. Tecna was unconscious.

"Hey Riven! Where've you been?"

"Nowhere."

"Come on, Riven, have you been seeing someone special?" Brandon probed.

"No one _special_."

"Fine, fine. Well, we're going to invite the girls to a picnic thing. Can you ask Layla as well as Musa to come?"

Who said I would invite Musa? "Whatever." "Great. Bye!" Back in the shack, Layla was becoming frantic, when her phone went off. Her phone. She had forgotten about her phone! "Hello?" "Layla? It's Riven. Picnic today. Are you coming?" "HELP!" Layla shrieked as Icey, Darcy and Stormy walked in. "Huh?" "HELP!" "Hmmm, what have we here? A distress signal. Lucky we're here to answer it!"

"Please…no…." whispered Layla weakly, as the witches grabbed Layla's phone and hung up.

"Perhaps you would benefit from a little alone time too…" sneered Darcy, and the witches dragged the unconscious Tecna away, leaving Layla, Princess of Andros, the girl who never wanted to be alone, all by herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dedication: **ChrisJan34 (you're probably right about the name!) and MardiGras-95 who have reviewed my story! (Btw, thanks too to Tecnawinx90, but I've already dedicated a chapter to you, so I decided to choose those two.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own winx, BUT I think I own Angelix, this sort of Angelix anyway.

Hi everyone! This chapter doesn't have much of Tecna and Layla in it, as it's about the others and… well, you'll find out, but I should be able to get out another chapter today if I'm lucky, and make it a bit more about those two.

Chapter 4

"Riven? Are okay?"

"I just rang Layla and she just screamed 'Help!' at me! Do you think it was a joke?"

"Well, perhaps you should go back to Alphea to see what's going on."

"No way. Musa hates my guts. I'm not going back to get shrieked at."

"Fine," sighed Timmy, "we'll both go. I have to tell Tecna about the picnic today anyway."

"Bloom, do you think they're okay? Perhaps we should tell Miss Faragonda, perhaps they're in trouble, I'm sure I heard Musa in her room, and perhaps we should check it out, and-"

"Flora, calm down! Let's just check if Musa and Stella are in."

"Okay Bloom, if you're sure."

Flora and Bloom knocked on Musa and Tecna's door, and went in.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Hi Musa. Hang on, isn't that Stella's pillow?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed Musa, and threw the pillow at Bloom, which Bloom deftly caught, and departed with Flora. Together they went into Stella's room, to see her sitting by her dressing table, and combing her blonde hair.

"Hi girls! Yay, you have my pillow!" cried Stella, and she ran to them and snatched the pillow away from Bloom.

"Stella, where's Tecna and Layla?"

"How should I know? I've been in here for ages! Which reminds me, I need a new dress, do you girls want to go shopping?"

Bloom and Flora grabbed Stella and started running to Miss Faragonda's office.

"Hey girls, what are you doing? You're messing up my hair!" moaned Stella.

"Never mind that!" said Bloom as they dashed down a long corridor, "we've got to get to Miss Faraonda!"

Finally they arrived and Flora knocked on the door as hard as she dared (which wasn't really very loud) and a calm voice said: "come in."

"Miss Faragonda!" cried Flora, and out poured the whole story, as Stella became more and more bemused.

"I wondered when this would happen," said Miss Faragonda gravely, "yes, you are right, Tecna and Layla have probably been kidnapped. Sit down."

The three girls sat down on the edges of three seats that the headmistress had magically conjured out of thin air.

"What I am about to tell you is something that I tell all of the seniors, but you are a year young, and I did not expect this to happen so soon.

You do not know this, but some fairies can acquire a certain form after enchantix. It is called Angelix."

"Angelix?" Stella inturupted, "What's that?"

"Angelix is a magical form that can only be achieved when you have been through the ultimate suffering. You three, and Musa, Tecna and Layla are ready to receive Angelix. And that is why, I think, that Tecna and Layla have been captured. The Angelix power is extremely strong, and once you have it, you have a large amount of power. However, some of you are already half way to Angelix. You, Bloom, because of your world's destruction, and Musa, because of the loss of her mother. It is suffering but not enough. I do not now what it shall be. This is why you must find your friends as soon as possible, before their powers are taken away." That sentence sent shivers down their spines.

"Lets go tell Musa," Flora said, and they walked out of the room.

_That's chapter 4 done. Like I said, I should be able to post another chapter tonight. Bye! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Dedication:** Tecnafan (because you gave me 4 reviews!)

**Disclaimer: **I don't even want to think about this… (Muffled sobs…)

Hey everyone! Like I promised, here's another chapter, I'm going to try and make it as long as possible… btw, this is set before the third series but after the second.

Chapter 5

Timmy and Riven speeded through the woody path that led to Alphea School for fairies. Neither of them spoke, but although they weren't racing, Riven made sure that he was always a few metres ahead of Timmy. It was getting dark, and both boys wanted to make sure that they got back before ten, as they didn't want Codatora or Saladin to catch them out of bed after hours. However, Timmy had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he imagined that it would be a long time before either he or Riven made their way back to Red Fountain.

Finally Alphea loomed up ahead in the darkness, and the boys disembarked. Carefully they made their way up to the Winx Club's dormitory, and walked inside. To their amazement, they found Bloom pacing up and down, and Stella and Flora had tear track patterns on their faces. Musa was sitting on the floor, her hands clasping her knees to her stomach, shivering. Tecna and Layla were nowhere to be seen. The room was deathly quiet.

"Hi everyone," Timmy smiled tentatively, "errr… how's it going? And where's Tecna?"

No one answered.

"Girls? What's wrong?"

Bloom looked at him and said briefly: "Tecna and Layla have been kidnapped."

"What?" Timmy looked at Riven and mouthed: 'that phone call!'

"What phone call?" asked Bloom suspiciously.

"Well…" said Riven in embarrassment, "I got this phone call from Layla and she just said help to me," he muttered, twisting the story slightly. Musa got up and left the room, banging the door as she went.

"What! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well," said Riven defensively, "that's the main reason we're here."

"Oh this is great!" shouted Bloom, "just great!" And she left too.

"I need to do my hair…" said Stella quickly and rushed into her room also. It was just Flora and the two boys left.

"I need to…errr…"

"Flora, please! Tell me where Tecna is!"

"Timmy, calm down. We don't know where Tecna is just now, I'm afraid. Some one wants her powers. That's all we know."

"I just hope Tecna's okay…"

In fact Tecna was fine, for the moment. The witches had locked her in another room, where though, she had no idea. Unfortunately, the witces had stolen her phone and all of her clever gadgets that she could have used to send a signal to the others. She sat on the cold, hard floor, and thought. She could try sending a message telepathically, but that wasn't exactly foolproof or easy, and there was a possibility that the others wouldn't get it. Tecna's logical mind was in disarray, and she was finding it hard to concentrate. She couldn't really remember what had happened either. All she remembered was being taken, and then everything went black. She couldn't remember a thing. She could try using magic, but something told her that that was a bad idea. All Tecna could really do was sit. But she didn't like sitting at all.

In another part of the shack, Layla sat as well, but in worse spirits than Tecna. As she wasn't really a proper member of the winx, would the others want to rescue her? Perhaps they didn't care what happened to her. In fact, they probably would just get Tecna, and leave her to the mercy of the Trix. She sat in silence, wallowing in her own misery, which was exactly what the witches wanted.

"Guys? What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Flora. We should go rescue them!"

"But we don't know where they are."

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that." Stella grinned, then stopped because it was ruining her make up.

"Yes we do!"

"Err…No we don't Bloom. That's why we're sitting her while Tecna and Layla need our help."

"But guys, Tecna sent me a message before she was kidnapped! It said something like Musa was by Cloud Tower and she and Layla were going to help her."

"Then what're we waiting for? Let's go!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Dedication: **macabreXpurinsesu (because you didn't mind when we both used Angelix!)

**Disclaimer: **Oh no, not this again! (repeated slapping noises)

Hey everyone! Well, as macabreXpurinsesu puts it: And so the mission starts…Chapter 6

Now, without meaning to be pessimistic, the space around Cloud Tower was _big_. And we're talking BIG big. And Riven wasn't feeling exactly optimistic. As there were only two leva bikes, and the winx girls needed to save their energy for fighting whoever had taken Layla and Tecna, everyone was in the ship. Timmy was freaking out, like he always did whenever Tecna got involved with something bad and so Riven was driving. Riven felt really bitter about that. Anytime spent driving could have been used trying to convince Musa to talk to him. But it seemed that he was the chauffeur for now. But to where, he wasn't sure.

Bloom sat tensely in the back, trying with all her might to read the auras of anyone who was around, so she could try and sense where Layla and Tecna could be. Unfortunately nothing was happening. Stella had conjured up a mirror and was examining her nose, trying to root out non-existent spots, and half-listening to everyone about her. Musa was hunched up in a chair, making sure she didn't look at Riven, and Flora was comforting Timmy.

"What if she's hurt? I could never forgive myself if anything happened to Tecna…or Layla and-"

"Timmy."

"I'm supposed to be a hero, I'm really pathetic and-"

"Timmy."

"What will I do if she's dead or anything? I mean-"

"TIMMY!" exploded Flora, which was a very uncharacteristic thing for her to do, "Will you be quiet! I can sense something! Please," she added as an after thought.

"What is it Flora?" asked Musa, still determinedly not looking at Riven.

"There's something down there! Something alive!"

"Going down," said Riven, and he manoeuvred the ship down to the ground.

What they saw here was not what they were expecting. A giant ice-creature was pounding the ground, growling in a fury, and did not look very friendly. The winx transformed, and flew out of the ship. The creature roared ominously at them.

"Oh dear," said Flora, "Oh dear oh dear oh dear."

"Don't worry, said Bloom, "I'll make short work of this! DRAGON FIRE!" and she threw a huge ball of glowing orange fire at it. Nothing happened.

"Here!" shouted Musa, "SOUND BLAST!" Nothing happened.

"We'd better use convergence!" cried Stella. All the winx concentrated and threw a huge sphere of magic at the monster. It immeditately melted.

"Yes!" yelled Stella, "It didn't even mess up my make-up!"

"Come on, let's go in!" and so all the fairies ran into the rundown shack.

There was no one in the whole building. All there was was one word, written on a scrap of paper:

_Losers._

_._


	7. Chapter 7

**Dedication: **Ra98(who actually gave me 6 reviews!) and everyone who reviewed because now I have 25! You guys are so the best!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Winx Club because the owner wouldn't let me buy it from him, and then I tried to steal it and it didn't work and…never mind.

To all who read my fanfiction: I AM SO SORRY! I went to a play last night and I didn't have time to update! SORRY!!!!

_Oh yeah, a scene changes when you see this: ___

_Okay, happy reading!_

Chapter7

"B-b-but where are they?" stuttered Flora, desperately scanning the room. There were signs of life there, like the dark scorch marks on the wall, and the iron cage in the corner. There were no windows, and only two rooms with one scruffy wooden door separating them.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Musa, and she bounded over to an object on the floor. It was rounded, and was glowing dully in the darkness, "It's Layla's phone!"

"Huh?" said Riven blankly, but Musa ignored him, and passed it to Bloom.

"Shouldn't we check first? I mean if it really is Layla's phone?" Flora said anxiously.

"Leave it me, I'll do it!" said Stella importantly, and she grabbed the phone from Bloom. "Now, lets see…ah! Re-dial! If this works, Riven's phone should ring!" she said triumphantly, and Riven fished his phone out of his pocket. A faint buzzing noise occurred as the phone redialled, when-

"_Hello!"_

A voice came from out of Layla's phone, a snide, sarcastic voice.

"Darcy! What?"

"Hello? Well, if you're not going to listen… well, I guess you don't want to hear about your friends then. Shame. Bye!"

"Wait!" shouted Bloom, hurriedly putting the phone to her ear, "You know where Tecna and Layla are? Tell me!"

"Nah. Can't be bothered. Although…" the witch paused, and continued, "I wouldn't be hanging around much longer. They've got themselves into a rather sticky situation. Wouldn't want to be in their shoes. Icy might give them… detention. Later, losers!" laughed Darcy, and she hung up.

"Tecna?"

"Layla? Thank goodness! I thought that was you. It would be highly illogical if it wasn't, but you can never be too careful."

"Tecna, we've got to escape! Where are we, anyway?"

" There's a ninety-five percent chance of us getting caught if we try to escape," whispered Tecna, "I'm not sure without my gadgets, but I think that we're in one of the basements of Cloud Tower."

"This is so freaky!"

"I agree."

"Darcy, I am going to kill you!"

"What? It was just a bit of fun!"

"Dropping hints so that they can be rescued is fun?"

"We want the others to come don't we?"

"I wanted them to find out gradually, not by telling those rats with wings were we are! And-" Icy broke off suddenly, listening. Something's moving upstairs. Do you think it's Griffen?"

"I'll go check. It's probably just a student."

"Go on then!"

"Tecna, is me, or do you feel kind of… tired?"

"I know. It's odd. Do you think we should transform?"

"It's worth a go."

Tecna and Layla tried to transform into Winx, but something was holding them back.

"Tecna , I'm really thirsty. Seriously thirsty. Tecna, I need some water. I NEED SOME WATER NOW!" shouted Layla hoarsely. But Tecna was concentrating on something else.

"Layla, there's a butterfly. And now it's a frog! Hahaha!" She giggled drunkenly. "Layla who's a smayla hahahaha!" Layla was gasping for air slowly beside her and Tecna started banging her head against a wall.

"Must be logical. Must be logical. Must be- oooh, there's the butterfly!" Layla looked up. There was nothing there.

"Give them detention? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, Griffen gives loads of people detention."

"Yeah, but so does Griselda."

"I vote Cloud Tower. Doesn't Alphea have a barrier or something?"

"Let's go, then!"

Everyone raced back to the ship, and zoomed off. Bloom sat wondering what was going to happen. Something would. Something always did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dedication: **My best mate Ruby!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Winx there would be 1,567 series.

_Hi guys! Hope you're all okay! Well, here goes:_

Chapter 8

From where she was sitting, Musa could see Riven. He looked uncomfortable. She was glad. Riven was the biggest jerk since Lord Darkar, and Lord Darkar was so sad. And she didn't mean the crying kind. Ever since Musa had first seen Riven, she had secretly liked him. She thought he liked her too. But since Riven wanted Stella to be- well, pretend to be his girlfriend, Musa wanted nothing more to do with him. Ever. Musa was thinking about Riven so hard that she didn't see Stella sit down beside her.

"Hi Musa!"

"What? Who's there?" shouted Musa, nearly falling out of her seat, "Oh, it's you Stella. What do you want now?"

"Hey, I only wanted to ask you if you thought that Layla and Tecna were okay," said Stella, hurt, "but if you can't be bothered…"

"No, it's okay, I'm fine. They're fine. Probably," said Musa hurriedly, and turned to the window to avoid any more questions from Stella.

At the controls, Riven sat hunched in his seat. Not only was Musa ignoring him, but he had a strong suspicion that Darcy was behind all of the events. Calling for Timmy to take over the controls, and casually pushing Stella out of the way, Riven went and sat down next to Musa.

"Hi Musa." Musa ignored him, still resolutely staring out of the window.

"Musa please talk to me. Come on!"

"Musa, will you talk to me if I say I'm- that I'm- I'm Sorry?"

No answer. Riven was about to walk away and leave Musa by herself when a voice said:

"So when are your parents expecting us?" He turned, and saw Musa looking at him in the eye.

The walls were black. The floor was black. There were no windows. Layla looked around the dark room the Trix had taken her to. It was really not very pleasant.

"So, fairy, what do you control?"

Layla looked at the floor, and would not answer Stormy's question. Why should she, when they had left Tecna by herself, and Tecna wasn't even properly sane any more? Besides, she had only a little amount of voice left, she needed some water so much.

"Come on, you're new, aren't you? Tell us what you control and we'll take you back."

Darcy cut across Stormy. "It doesn't matter any way. You've been here for ages. Those silly fairies have already taken the smart girl away from us. They left you behind. They obviously didn't think you were important."

"No," Laylaa whispered, "my friends would never do that to me."

"Think again," said Darcy, and she conjured up a mirror showing the rest of the Winx Club.

"I'm so glad we've got you, Tecna," said the Bloom in the mirror.

"Yes, and we don't have that silly Layla girl any more. Result!" crowed the Stella, punching the air.

"Yes, I know, she was so annoying. The Trix can have her, for all I care."

Tears appeared in Layla's eyes.

"You see," said Icey, "no one cares about you. No one at all."

The mirror showed pictures of everyone she cared about talking about how they all hated Layla. Then, a blinding white light filled the room. Layla was glowing, and she was lifted up to the ceiling. She began to transform, but not into her ordinary Winx or Charmix. She still wore green, but her wings trandsformed, and became like a silvery butterfly's, and a silver tiara appeared on her head. Layla floated back to the ground, and turned t the Trix. They looked back in astonishment.

Layla had got her Angelix. But she didn't know what it was. Yet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dedication: **Yet again ChrisJan34, who wants my chapters to be longer, and who wants to know how Tecna will earn her Angelix. I'm not going to tell you.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Winx the characters would be real.

_Hello everybody! I'd just like to say some stuff:_

_Angelix is pronounced : AN-GEL-IX (gel as in hair gel)_

_Doraion (Riven's surname) is pronounced: DOUGH-RI-ON _

_Also, in my version Riven's not a prince, he's a member of high society. And he's rich._

Chapter 9

It was midday, and Stella, Musa, Flora, Bloom, Timmy and Riven were standing outside Cloud Tower, wondering how to get in. They could hardly swan in and ask Miss Griffin if they could search the school, including the witches' rooms and her own office. And although she was not opposed to the Winx, she would not allow two specialists, especially Riven, who was looking sour, to parade around the long, dimly lit corridors of Cloud Tower.

Riven kicked a pebble in Stella's direction, earning an annoyed look from her. Riven did not like Cloud Tower, as it reminded him of his past dealings with Darcy, and, he reasoned with himself, if the purple haired girl and the annoying one who was good at sport were in trouble, why were they all standing around as if they had nothing better to do than talk about the weather.

Stella broke away from the group and eyed Cloud Tower warily. Apart from flying through a window, and that would be almost impossible with the guys in tow, she could see no way to get into the school without breaking a nail. Turning back to the others, she chirped:

"Well I guess we had better knock!" and she marched up to the big door so that she could bang on it's hard surface.

"Stella, No!" Bloom cried, as a flock of birds flew out of a nearby tree, "there's got to be another way in! And we don't want the Trix to know we're here!"

"Why don't we just give up" muttered Riven, and Stella shot him another look. Timmy was standing rigidly, his hands clammy, and his glasses misty. While Tecna was in danger, he really wouldn't be much help, noted Bloom, sighing. For most of the time, Riven was glancing at his watch.

The food had been laid out for the banquet, the floor swept, and the windows sparkling. All that was left was for Riven to come with his girlfriend. Silvius Doraion, Riven's prim and proper father, did not like his son much. Unfortunately, Riven did not like his father much either, and did not make an effort in his company. Riven's mother hated sullen and sulky Riven, and wished she had had a girl instead. It would have made life so much easier. Riven was expected at half past twelve, but his mother was already doubting his arrival. Riven did not keep a good schedule.

The four girls and two guys were still clustered around Cloud Tower. Riven kept glancing at Musa. Finally, he said:

"Musa, can I borrow you for a second?"

"Sure," said a surprised Musa, and they vanished into the trees. Almost exactly five minutes after they had gone, when Flora was about to go and look for them, Layla staggered out into the open.

She looked awful. She had cuts all down her arms, and her hair was messy. Her expression was grumpy and rude. She glowered at them all.

"Layla!" cried Flora, and she ran towards her. But as soon as Flora touched her, Flora crumpled, and fell to the floor.

"Flora? But-" stuttered Bloom. Layla suddenly shot like a bullet towards them. As soon as she touches them, Bloom and Stella collapsed. Timmy pulled out his gun, but was hit in the face with a blast of magic. He fell to the floor in a heap.

"You'd think," said Icey smugly as she morphed back into herself, "That fairies could put up a bit more of a fight." And with a click of her fingers, the girls and Timmy vanished. Icey searched the nearby trees for any more people, then disappeared inside Cloud Tower, as there was no one else anywhere near Cloud Tower.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dedication: **To my sister Rosie who is practically breathing down my back at the moment, and she won't go away!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Winx. At all. Not even a bit,. :-(

_Hi everyone! I might be able to write 2 chapters today, but don't get your hopes up! It all rests on my parents. Well, here you go: _

Chapter 10

Once Riven had got Musa behind the trees, he clicked a button on a little gadget that looked like a teapot, and a portal appeared.

"Riven, what the-"

"Come on!" said Riven sharply, and he pushed Musa through.

At once she was falling, falling for what seemed like forever, squinting through the dark to see if she could find a way out. It was like a vertical train tunnel, but it was practically endless. Then Musa heard someone, probably Flora, cry "Layla!" and she tried to look behind her, but all she could see was Riven falling beside her. Then there was a loud noise, and Musa fell in a heap at the bottom.

"Man, my parents could have given me a better form of travel," said Riven in an annoyed tone. Then he looked at Musa. "Are you okay?"

"I think I broke something," she moaned and then she said in a rush: "where are we? Why are we here? Where are the girls and Timmy? If something's happened to them, I'm going to kill you, and-"

"Musa, calm down! We're at my parent's castle. You did say you were coming."

"You could have told me first!"

"You didn't ask!" shouted Riven, really annoyed now.

"Did I need to?" Musa shouted back, angry that she was here and everyone else was at Cloud Tower.

"Yes!"

"Well, at least I'm not the one who…"

From her window, Sarina Doraion could hear her son and his friend bickering. Her lips curled in a smile. She was looking forward to embarrassing Riven.

Inside, Riven and Musa were standing in the hall. Riven was glaring at his parents. He had a nasty feeling that they were going to embarrass him.

"Stand up straight Riven, dear." Glaring, Riven stood up straight. Musa snickered behind her hand. "And you are?"

"Musa."

Where do you go to school?"

"Alphea."

"Do you have some nice friends?"

"Yes."

"Very monosyllabic, isn't she?" whispered Sarina to her husband, and Musa flushed. "Stand up _straight_, Riven, dear."

"We can't stay long, Musa has to go back to Cloud Tower," muttered Riven, yet again straightening up.

"Oh, I'm sure she can stay a little longer…" Sarina now had two sets of eyes glaring at her.

"Riven, will you fetch me the photo album?"

"WHAT?"

"It's on your left."

"You must be joking."

"On your left," growled Sarina, sounding more like a wicked Step-mother than a mother, "thank you dear," she murmured, regaining her mumsy tone, as Riven sulkily passed her a large leather-bound book.

"Oh look, there's you when you were three, weren't you sweet?" cooed Sarina, as Musa fought to contain her laughter, and as Riven scowled.

"Stand up Straight, Riven!"

"I AM STANDING UP STRAIGHT!"

"No need to shout. Oh, here's you holding a cake; smile dear, you look so much nicer."

Riven grimaced, and then said: "Well, Mum, we must go, bye dad." And he quickly pulled Musa out of the room.

"You know," said Musa when they were outside, "you did look cute when you were three."

"Oh shut-up!"

They jumped through the portal, and landed outside Cloud Tower.

"Guys, we're back!" shouted Musa merrily as she ran to the spot where everyone had been. There was no one there.

Stella awoke to find herself in a dingy room that was covered in dirt. She jumped up, hoping to save her outfit, when she saw Tecna cowering in a corner.

"Tecna!" she shouted, and she ran towards her.

"Please don't hurt me, Mister Man, I haven't done anything wrong," Tecna whimpered, edging away.

"Excuse me? Tecna, I'm not a Mister Man, it's me! Stella!" Tecna began to cry softly, covering her head with her hands.

"Tecna, what have they done to you?" Stella whispered, as Tecna carried on sobbing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dedication: **Tecnafan, who thought my writing was funny! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **…

Hiya! Sorry about not being able to write more than one chapter yesterday, Rosie (my sister if you don't read the dedications) hogged the laptop.

Chapter 11

"Where are they? What have you done with them?" Musa screamed, shaking Riven so hard he thought his brain would fall out of his ears.

"How am I supposed to know? You're the one who's overacting!"

"Overacting? I am not overacting! My friends have just disappeared and you say I'm _overacting_? Jeez, Riven, I thought you liked them! Well, you don't like Stella much, but I thought you'd care about Timmy at least!"

"What, Timmy's gone?"

"Yes, he's gone, you idiot! Where did you think he was? I know, he's managed to turn into a pigeon!" she yelled, as a bird flew into a window of Cloud Tower.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" shouted Riven, defending himself.

"Oh, I don't know, you're the specialist!"

"And you're the one with magic powers!"

"Oh, just go away, Riven! You're so useless!" and with that, Musa transformed, and flew into Cloud Tower through a window.

The bird flew straight into the door, hitting the door and falling to the floor with a large cracking sound. Stormy yanked the door open and saw the robot lying on the ground.

"Oh not you again." She bent down and picked it up, and brought it into the tiny room. In a corner, Layla was encased in purple light, freezing her to the spot, while Icey and Darcy were pouring over a ball.

"Look who's here."

"Oh no. What does he want this time?"

"Hey you!" Stormy poked the bird, and it sat up, "Give us your message, and then go away!"

"Ehem…" the bird croaked and said:

"Your younger brother Drizzle-"

"That weirdo," muttered Stormy. The bird glared at her, and started again.

"Your younger brother Drizzle, Lord of the rain-"

"That's what he thinks," Darcy commented, causing the bird to pout as best it could, and started again:

"Your younger-"

"GET ON WITH IT!" bellowed Icey, and outside a branch cracked and fell.

"Your younger brother Drizzle, Lord of the rain requests some help in a few matters," said the bird quickly, and it scuttled out of the room.

"Whatever," said Icey, and she turned back to the ball.

"Seems like it's almost done," said Darcy eying the small figure in the ball.

"Yes, but we don't want to push it. We don't want her hurting herself."

"Why would she do that?"

"If we take away her sense and memories too soon, then she might start. You never know. And- hey, how did the Solarian brat get in?"

"Oh, the other cells were full. I just thought…"

"Get Stella out. _Now_."

"Okay, okay. Whatever," said Stormy, and she walked out of the room.

Outside, Riven stood, wondering what to do. It was five minutes since Musa had unexpectedly flown away, and he wasn't having much luck in following her. He rubbed his head where the branch had hit him, and looked up. Perhaps he should have told Musa he was going to take her to see his parents. Well, she had asked. Riven sighed. He didn't know what to do.

"Aaaah!" screamed Stella, as Musa fell on top of her, "Musa what's going on?"

"I could ask you the same thing," said Musa, and then: "TECNA!"

"It's no good," said Stella sadly, "she doesn't see us. They've done something to her. Musa shivered, and looked at the technology fairy. She looked bad.

"Stella what happened? Why are you here? _What's going on_?"

"Well," said Stella, "Well, see, Layla came out and-"

The sound of footsteps came from outside the room.

"Out the window," whispered Stella.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"I can't come, something stops me from transforming. And I can't leave Tecna like this."

Musa made no move.

"GO!"

"I can't. My legs won't move!"

"Don't be silly. I can move my-oh."

The door swung open. Stella and Musa stood paralysed with terror.

"My my my," said Stormy, "I expect to find a Sun and Moon brat, and instead I find a Sun and Moon brat _and _a music pest." And she dragged Musa out, and slammed the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dedication: **the guy who invented white chocolate

**Disclaimer: **I own winx. I also own a flying pig, a yellow elephant and Frankenstein's brain.

_Hey guys! Not much to say, so here goes:_

Chapter 12

Riven was leaning as far as he could to the right, trying to dodge the nuts that squirrels were throwing at him, while clinging on to a tree for dear life. Jumping from a tree to the roof of Cloud Tower was not one of his smartest ideas, and it was not made easier by annoying rodents who had come to watch the show. And seriously, if there was one thing Riven hated more than stupid jerks, it was stupid squirrels that were jerks. Finally, he succeeded in landing on the roof without twisting his ankle. A brown squirrel followed him.

"Go away," Riven said to the squirrel. The creature just looked at him.

"Great. Don't worry, Musa," he said sarcastically, "Riven and his army of stupid squirrels are going to help you." And sighing, he dived through a window and out of sight.

"Let go of me, you witch!" yelled Musa, struggling with all her might, glaring at Stormy as she strode down the long corridor.

"You have to be joking," smirked Stormy, and she thrust Musa into the candle-lit room.

"Look what the dog dragged in," said Stormy.

"LAYLA! What have you done to her? If you don't let her go right now, I'll…I'll…"

"Stutter at us? Well, as you're here, you can answer a few questions. Why is she like that?"

"Huh? Like, trapped in purple light you mean? Oh, I don't know. Perhaps three people with no more brains than a cucumber came along, and hey, Layla! You've got your Angelix!"

"She's _what?_"

"Oh, be quiet, idiots. Layla, you can get us out of here!"

"Okay, no more talking," said Darcy hurridly and she moved towards Musa and tied a piece of cloth around her mouth.

"Hmmmm!"

Inside Layla's head, a lot of things were happening. She was thinking about what Musa had said. _You have your Angelix! You can get us out of here! _How? If this thing- Angelix- was a good thing, how come she had got it when she was upset? And what if- Her body began to shake, trembling, breaking free of the magical spell. She began to twirl; spinning so fast that all the witches could was gape. Silvery dust flew off her wings, and into the eyes of the Trix, temporarily blinding them. She slowed down, and stopped, feeling dizzy. She ran to Musa and released her, and together they ran out of the room. The Trix, blundered about, bumping into the walls, screaming with pain.

In the cell where Tecna was cowering in a corner, and Stella was glued to the spot, Tecna…woke up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Dedication: **Funky Monkeys. Please don't think I'm mad, but you need to know me to understand what on Earth I'm talking about.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Winx. It is Practically the worst thing that has ever happened to me.

_Sorry for not posting for ages, things have been going on. Well, here you are!_

**Chapter 13**

When I say that Tecna woke up, I mean figuratively, not literally. It was like waking from a deep sleep. You know that feeling when you wake up from a nightmare, and you have a sudden burst of emotion when you realise that you are okay, and nothing bad is happening? Well, that's sort of the feeling Tecna was experiencing right now. Stella was standing in a corner, glued to the spot, and the expression on her face was that of a person who had completely lost their hope.

Let me tell you, Tecna did _not _like that feeling. So she struggled to her feet, and whispered: "Stella?"

"TECNA! Oh, this spell is no annoying! I can't hug you! Aaaargh!"

"Stella? What happened? I feel…dizzy,"

"Well, the gist of it is hat you and Layla were kidnapped and-"

"Yeah… I remember that…but what about the street? And the man with a knife?"

"That what-what-what? There's something kinda funny with your mind, girl. Anyway, yeah, there was a spell put on you, then we were captured, then Musa came in out of nowhere, and then Stormy took her away, and then-"

"Stella, seriously, stop babbling. It's freaking me out."

Tecna ran over to Stella.

"Now, how are we going to get you out of this?"

"AFTER THEM!" shrieked Icey, as Musa and Layla disappeared out of sight. The three witches ran after the couple of Winx, but Darcy noticed another figure silently running in the opposite direction. Darcy starting flying after the person, but she was suddenly attacked by a lot of small furry things, all scratching and biting. Finally she deduced that they were …chipmunks? No, squirrels.

Flora stared across the cell at Flora and Bloom. It was very boring, just sitting. He was just about to say something, when the door creaked open. Riven's face scowled at them.

"Oh great, I open the door, expect to find Musa and I find you lot? Well that's really made my day!"

"Stop being annoying and let us out."

"Fine, fine. Here," Riven said grumpily, and the door swung open. The two fairies and the specialist walked out of the cell and saw a mass of squirrels. Riven, it seemed, had a fan club.

Everyone started walking, and suddenly Musa and Layla ran straight into them. Musa, to her embarrassment, crashed straight into Riven. There was a general cry of "LAYLA!" and "MUSA!" and everyone started to catch up with the current situation, when two very angry witches fired a huge ball of energy at them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Dedication: **Hyperness, hyper, and hypered, I don't think they're words… I'm a bit hyper…

**Disclaimer: **I have never, will never, and do not own Winx Club.

_Hey! BTW, I made a mistake with the last chapter. Timmy was in the cell along with Bloom and Flora._

**Chapter 14**

They were all running at break-neck speed along the corridor. The doors banged as everyone wrenched them open, checking if the two remaining Winx were imprisoned behind the walls. No one knew where they were going, or how they were going to get out when they found Stella and Tecna, but they kept running anyway. Layla's wings fluttered as she half ran, half flew along with the others.

Riven wrenched open a door randomly, and was just about to slam it shut again, assuming no one was inside, when someone called out:

"STOP!"

"Huh? Guys! They're here!" Riven was disappointed. He had hoped for a huge race along the corridors, dashing to save the girls, and eventually killing the Trix. But it looked as if the Winx would just get Stella and Tecna out and fly to safety. What they were planning for him and Timmy, he had no idea.

"STELLA! TECNA!" They all chorused, and they ran into the dimly lit room. Bloom started pulling Stella, trying to release her, getting annoyed with herself when she seemed impossible to budge.

"Stella, move, can't you?"

"I can't actually, Bloom," said Stella waspishly, "there's a spell. I can't move."

"What are we going to do?" wailed Bloom as Layla helped a confused Tecna to her feet.

"Honestly," sighed Riven, "don't ask a girl to do a man's job."

"EXCUSE ME!" everyone except Timmy shrieked.

"Sorry. Whatever. Now, hold still," said Riven, and he produced a file from a pocket in his trousers. He carefully ran the file under Stella feet. At least, that is what he intended to do. File bounced back at him, and cut his finger. It bled quite a lot.

"Ouch!" cursed Riven, sucking his finger.

"Haha!" giggled Bloom.

"I know!" said Musa, "Layla, you've got your Angelix. Try and get her out!"

Layla shuffled over to Stella, and whispered to herslf.

_Angelix will succeed if I try,_

_I need your help right now, _

_Angelix please release Stella,_

_This spell is making her think like a cow._

"Think like a cow?" spluttered Musa, who had really good hearing.

"It was the only rhyme I could think of!" snapped Layla.

Whatever! I can move!" cried Stella, who was stretching her legs gleefully.

"Timmy, Riven, do you have those helicopter things that help you fly?"

"What? Yeah!" said Timmy, "I forgot about that!"

"I didn't," said Riven. Stella glared at him.

"Okay," said Musa, continuing with her plan, "use those things and jump out of the window. We'll transform into charmix, except Layla, because that should help us with our flying. Okay, everyone, move it, move it!"

At once, Timmy and Riven jumped out of the window, and the girls transformed. Everyone jumped out one by one. Flora was last. Just as she was about to jump, the Trix burst in. They saw Flora escaping.

"We'll get you!" shrieked Darcy, "We'll have our revenge!"

Flora shivered, and jumped.

The Trix had sworn revenge. Their adventures were not over yet. If anything, they had just begun.

_The End!_

_What do you think? Pretty lame ending, I know, but the sequel will be out soon. Possibly this weekend. I'll let you know._

_Goodbye!_


End file.
